a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a backlight module and, more particularly, to a double-sided backlight module.
b. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 4, the backlight module 100 includes two separate light-guiding devices 102 and 104. The light-guiding devices 102 and 104 are mounted back to back to provide double-sided light emissions. However, the combination of the two separate light-guiding devices 102 and 104 may result in considerable fabrication costs, occupied space, weight, and thickness. Hence, some prior designs are proposed to solve this problem. For example, as shown in FIG. 5, Taiwan patent no. M341284 discloses a backlight module 200 having two light guide plates 202 and 204. The light guide plates 202 and 204 overlap with each other to reduce the overall volume and thickness of the backlight module 200, and optical films 206 and 208 are respectively disposed on one side of the light guide plate 202 and one side of the light guide plate 204. Further, Taiwan patent no. 1259312 also discloses a backlight module. The backlight module has a light guide plate, two diffusion sheets respectively disposed on two light-emitting sides of the light guide plate, and light-emitting diodes disposed on a light incident side of the light guide plate to obtain double-sided light emissions.
However, the above designs fail to provide a backlight module having lower fabrication costs, reduced thickness, simplified fabrication processes, and competent luminous uniformity.